


THE CAPTAIN'S WIVES CLUB

by JanewayorNoWay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewayorNoWay/pseuds/JanewayorNoWay
Summary: Running out of fuel in a vast emptiness, Janeway must negotiate with a polygamous species. In order to be treated with respect, she must carry out a ruse that she has several wives. One of whom is Seven of Nine.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 35
Kudos: 160





	THE CAPTAIN'S WIVES CLUB

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a pure romp. It served as a palate cleanser while writing HUMANITY. Enjoy it's drunkenness, lascivity and rampant sex.

Voyager was almost completely depleted of supplies. They had travelled for 43 days with no suitable planets for dilithium or deuterium, no M class planets to gather food and other necessities, no populated planets so they could trade for what they needed.

The ship had been limping along on impulse power for the last two days. Severe shortage measures had been in place for a month prior to that. Two weeks ago, Janeway had all personal replicators taken off line. Only those essential for ship maintenance were allowed to run.

Captain Janeway was well aware of what the last 43 days had done to her ship and her crew. As she sat in her chair on the bridge, she observed untidy, frayed, uniforms, mismatched shoes, thinning waists. Apparently, it was better to starve than eat Neelix’s cooking.

The bridge wasn’t doing so great itself. It was dimly lit. Another fuel and energy saving cutback. Lights only when necessary. Recent repairs on the deck were done with salvaged instead of replicated parts. It looked like a hodgepodge of metal and welds and bolts.

Without replicators and lights the crew had resorted to 21st century survival methods. Candles in the mess hall, re-using items, washing and ironing uniforms. Kathryn herself had taken to hand washing hers in the en-suite and hanging it to dry overnight. She could no longer replicate coffee, and that had been brutal. Samantha Wildman had been able to grow something akin to coffee beans and the Captain ceremoniously carried her small scoop of coffee to the mess hall every morning at 0700 to get boiling water from the kitchen. Samantha Wildman had said that it tasted like mud and saliva. Janeway didn’t care. She’d take that over Neelix’s re-used tea bags any day.

Things were rapidly looking bleak. They just needed one planet--

“Captain Janeway, report to Astrometrics.” Seven’s voice echoed through the comms system.

The Captain and Chakotay looked at each other, weary.

“Do you think she’ll ever figure out command structure?” Chakotay grinned.

“Who knows?” Janeway rose from her command chair and exited to the Turbo lift, “You have the bridge, Commander. I’ve been ordered to report to Astrometrics.”

<><><><><><><><><>

Seven of Nine stood in front of the Astrometrics screen, zeroing in on an object when the Captain arrived.

“Report.” She barked.

“Captain, I have found what I believe to be an inhabited M Class planet. Warp capable. Several large urban areas and centers of commerce and the planet is rich in dilithium.”

Janeway immediately forgot her anger at the young Borg, “How far?”

“Three light years.”

“Three light years?! It might as well be in the Alpha Quadrant. On Impulse power, it will take 3 years to get there.”

“But only 3 days at warp 6.”

“We don’t have warp…” Janeway stopped. “Three days?” She quickly crossed to the computer and started inputting numbers. Finally, she turned to Seven, “We can do this, Seven.”

“I believe we can.”

“If we limit all non-emergency power, no replicating, no recycling, no sonic showers, we can squeak by at warp 6. I mean, we may coast in on fumes… But, let’s do it.” She tapped her combadge, “Senior officers report to the briefing room immediately.”

The briefing gave everyone a bit of hope and excitement. Tuvok had been dispatched to learn anything about the planet that could give them an advantage in their negotiations. Lt Torres and Seven of Nine headed to engineering to tweak the warp drive.

The crew’s spirits lifted immediately. The three days they spent travelling to Rakla had been one of relief and giddiness. Then Tuvok announced some surprising news at the pre-landing briefing.

“Wives?” Janeway said, “What do you mean I need wives?

Tuvok had learned that this species was polygamous. “Several wives, Captain. They are a status symbol in Raklan Society. The more one has, the more status one gains and the more power one wields.”

“What about husbands?” The Captain asked, unsettled by the idea.

Tuvok shook his head, “Sorry, Captain, women only. Men are viewed as easily attainable. They are considered weak, driven by their…” The Vulcan pasued, uncomfortable, “Sex organs. Thus, easily attainable. Women are believed to be much more ‘difficult’ to entice into such arrangements. Hence, the man, or woman, who has many wives is seen as a person of enormous persuasion and sexual prowess.”

“Sexual prowess? I don’t think that’s a thing I want people to think of their Captain. There’s got to be another solution. Why can’t Chakotay pretend he’s the Captain and have multiple wives?”

Chakotay strangled on his coffee. “Why me? What about Tom?”

Tom began to frantically wave his hands, shaking his head, “I would not touch that with a ten-foot pole. I’m married to a Klingon!”

“Really. Tom? That’s the only thing that’s stopping you?” B’Elanna grunted out. “I’m Klingon? Not, marriage vows, your love for me, our unborn baby? Just, ‘wife is Klingon?’”

“I didn’t mean it like that, B’Elanna. Of course I love you, and I’m happy. Very happy. But, honestly, the Klingon part is the thing I’m most scared of.”

B’Elanna grinned at this, “Good.”

“I’ll do it,” Harry chimed in. That broke the tension as the room filled with laughter.

“What’s so funny? You don’t think I could have a bunch of wives?”

“No.” Said Seven. “It is unrealistic. Captain Janeway, in my opinion is the only logical choice. It is believable that she would be in charge of several women. She has a naturally commanding presence and is physically appealing.”

The room went quiet. The Captain inwardly groaned. She was aware that Seven had a crush on her. It had manifested about six months ago. She found it endearing that Seven thought no one suspected. But, over the last six months she had inadvertently blurted things out that had made it clear to anyone in the room.

Just last week, during the staff meeting, Seven had pronounced “The Captain has a very sensual presence.” She’d meant in terms of her “hands on” approach to comforting or touching crewmembers, but, it was clear that Seven had a crush.

“Seven makes a good point, Captain,” Tuvok intoned.

“Tuvok!” Janeway sputtered.

“I am referring to your natural command presence. But, also, you are the best diplomat on board. You are the most skilled in these kinds of negotiations. It can only be you.”

The Captain sighed, “Ok, how do we handle this?”

“I have sent communications to every female crewmember over the age of 18 on board Voyager explaining the situation and asking for volunteers.”

“You already asked?! Tuvok! I would have preferred to handle this more discreetly.”

“Too bad, Husband,” chirped B’Elanna from her seat. “I’ve already signed up. Tom and I decided if we like the arrangement I can stay in your harem.” The Captain looked horrified as the senior officers laughed.

“You’re pregnant, B’Elanna, how do we explain that to the Raklans?”

“I’m very fertile? You’re very virile?”

The staff laughed. Janeway was not pleased.

“That’s completely inappropriate, Lt. Torres. The same goes for my senior officers. I don’t find this funny in the least. I have no idea how I will pull this deceit off.”

Seven spoke up. “You are already in command of all the women on the ship. It should not be difficult to make the transition to sexual partner.”

“Hypothetical! Hypothetical sexual partner, Seven.”

“We’ll see about that,” B’Elanna teased.

“B’Elanna, you’re not helping,” Janeway growled. “I’ll finish this discussion with Tuvok privately, since none of you can act like grown-ups. Seven, would you go to Astrometrics and see what else you can learn about the Raklan society? Anything that will give me an advantage.”

“Of course, Captain,” Seven nodded and exited the briefing room. As soon as the door shut, Janeway pierced every officer with a force ten glare. “I expect my officers to act with more decorum. I don’t care that the topic seems silly, there are people who could be very hurt by misunderstanding this.” She indicated the door Seven had just exited. Heads dipped in embarrassment. “I know her demeanor makes it seem like she’s unaffected by these things, but, she’s very young and, in terms of human intimacy, very naïve. I have had other crewmembers develop crushes and I quickly killed any romantic notions. But, with Seven, she is exploring her sexuality, which is very new to her. I have no intention of doing anything that would blunt this latest awakening of her humanity. I need her to be able to come into this phase of adult life in a way that doesn’t humiliate her. I expect the same from my senior officers. You are adults. Don’t be jackasses.”

“Sorry, Captain,” B’Elanna croaked. “I didn’t think.”

“Can we just be kind while she navigates this? Please?” Janeway urged.

Chakotay nodded, “Of course, Captain.”

That settled, the redhead turned to her Security officer, “Okay, Tuvok, what’s our next step?”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

The mess hall was filled with sounds of giddy chatter from the group of women who had volunteered to be Janeway’s wife. _God. Why was everyone so amused by this?_ It made her uncomfortable. She realized her crew and officers thought of her as a stone, an impenetrable force. Of course, she wouldn’t be nervous about pretending to have numerous wives because she was not a woman, but a Captain, with no sex drive, no need to be held or touched. Unfortunately, she was a woman, and as for her sex drive, it had been working overtime since she’d realized Seven’s crush on her. She had no intention of pursuing it but, the looks Seven had been giving her every time she thought the Captain wasn’t looking sent quivers of desire deep into her abdomen.

“A lot of ladies are hot for Captain,” Tom said.

“Tom…” The Captain’s iced his name out in warning. “Knock it off.”

Tuvok called for the group’s attention and debriefed them on the Raklans and their hierarchy relating to polygamy. Janeway was relieved to see that Seven wasn’t in the crowd. She knew how painful unrequited crushes could be and didn’t think it would be good at all for Seven to engage in any kind of fantasy about what she and the Captain could mean to each other.

When Tuvok was finished the Captain spoke. “I just want to say, as your Captain, I’m incredibly flattered that anyone on my ship would believe I’d make a good partner. I’m moody, I want things my way and I’m a bed hog.” Laughter filled the mess hall. Janeway turned to Tuvok, “I’m not sure I’ll need 40 wives. What’s the most anyone on Rakla has ever had?”

“Thirty seven, Captain, belonging to Premier Olvan, the Raklan leader from a century ago. There is a statue in his honor in the main city square. The average household has 6 wives. High ranking officials up to 10. And, the prime minister has 14.”

“Would it be considered rude to show up with 40?”

Tuvok pondered this, “It might. You would not want to insult the Raklans by flaunting your excess, but, it needs to be a substantial number if you are to be accorded respect. I believe fifteen would be sufficient to have an impact.”

“Sounds good,” she turned to the group, “We will have to whittle this down. I will leave that in Tuvok’s capable hands. Thank you all for your support and understanding.” She nodded and exited, relieved she wouldn’t be stuck with the unhappy duty of telling Seven she could not participate in this particular diplomatic mission.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

Standing in the transporter room, in her dress uniform, Janeway gazed at the fifteen crewmembers who were to accompany her. They had all been dressed in the standard outfit for wives on Rakla: Sleek, curve-hugging, floor length gowns, with cleavage on bold display.

The Captain scanned the group to see who was there: Tal Celes, B’Elanna, Susan Nicoletti, Samantha Wildman; the Bajoran, O’mron Nyx, who was already in a relationship with a woman, and… that’s funny. Janeway quickly did a headcount. There were only 14. The Captain started to ask Tuvok why when Seven suddenly swept into the room to audible gasps, the Raklan garb accentuating her best assets. Janeway wanted to remind O’mron that she already had a wife, and to keep her eyes off Seven’s chest. She glared at Tuvok, whispering angrily, “Really, Tuvok? You’ve just put me in a very difficult positon.”

“You needed a security detail, Captain. Seven and O‘mron have worked security details with each other before and they are well qualified.”

“I know what you’re doing.” She hissed in his ear. Janeway was livid. She had confided in Tuvok a few weeks ago about her own feelings for Seven and that she would never act on them. Tuvok had told her it wasn’t logical.

_“You will be fine with denying yourself an essential human need?”_

_“I don’t need sex, Tuvok.”_

_“Not sex. Love, Captain. You are fine with living out your life in this contained environment for the next forty years and never being with the one you love?”_

_“Why is a Vulcan so concerned with love? I thought it was illogical.”_

_“It may be, but, for humans, it is a primal need. And, as your friend, and wise counsel, I want my human friend to have love to sustain her for the rigors of the next forty years.”_

Janeway stepped onto the transporter pad, clenching her jaw, glaring at Tuvok. She couldn’t believe that her friend, her officer, would use her private confession against her. Janeway gave Tuvok one last Force Ten glare and growled, “You think you’re so clever.” As her particles scattered, she swore she saw a nanosecond of a smug grin from Tuvok.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**RAKLA, BRAJA CITY – 0800 HOURS -- DAY ONE**

As they appeared at the steps of the great hall, they were greeted by the Ambassador, a tall, milk-white, biped with fine, silken, gold hair. He moved with a fluid grace, as if through water, his thin limbs seeming to lack skeletal structure. He glanced at the party and sniffed derisively. _Only five wives. Why had he even bothered to deal with this impudent Captain and her small household?_

“Captain Janeway, I am Ambassador Poth, welcome to Rakla... Premier Lochk sends the warmest greetings of Rakla. “Ak atha lmtef yat mek infonsal.”

This was the traditional greeting on Rakla. It translated to, “May the most you wish for be the least you get.”

“Ak atha imtef yat mek infonsal,” Janeway replied back.

“We have prepared lodging for you and your household. My servant Argul will escort you.” The ambassador sniffed huffily again, took a long look down his fine pale nose at the pitiful size of the Captain’s group and turned to leave.

“My household is not all here yet, Ambassador.”

He turned just as the transporter beamed down five more. The Ambassador watched, his mouth agape, as a third round of wives beamed down. His demeanor instantly changed, “Captain Janeway, I apologize. I did not realize you had such a large household.” He turned to hiss something at his servant, “Run to the Diplomatic Quarters and secure larger accommodations for the Captain’s family.” Argul nodded and took off at what she assumed was a run, his limbs moving like flower stalks in the wind.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**DIPLOMATIC PALACE – 1030 HOURS – DAY ONE**

The “lodging” Argul had secured was a palace. A marble floored, roman columned, fountains galore, palace. It was a large circular dome with corridors spidering out in every direction. “This is the Diplomatic Palace, for our most honored guests,” Argul told them.

The women spread out to scope the premises, looking for any clues about the world they were currently on. Kathryn was escorted to the master suite which was at the center hub of the residence. In the middle was a massive bed. Janeway balked.

“Are we all supposed to fit in that bed?” B’Elanna groaned.

“No! No, no.” Argul shook his head emphatically and crossed to a panel. He gave it a slight push and it opened smoothly to reveal a bedroom. As he traversed the circular room, he pushed one panel after another, revealing private rooms for each of the crew. That was a relief. There was just one more question. Janeway had noted that there were two smaller beds in the room.

“Argul, what are these two smaller beds for?”

“First and Second Favorite.” He stated.

Janeway looked around, confused, “First and second favorite what?”

“Wife, Captain.” Seven explained.

Janeway groaned. _Why had she agreed to this? How was she going to get privacy?_ She rubbed her forehead and decided she’d rather have two familiar faces at the very least. “Uh, yes, Argul, Seven and B’Elanna will be sleeping here.”

She fished for the replicated currency she’d brought and pressed a tip into Argul’s hand, “Please thank the Ambassador for the accommodations.” As soon as Argul was out of earshot O’mron made a protest. “I think Seven and I should sleep with you, Captain. We’re your security team.”

“I think it’s better if it’s just Seven, Ensign. That way, if anything happens, our entire security team isn’t compromised.”

“Understood, Captain.” O’mron didn’t look too pleased.

“Do you have a problem with that, Ensign?” Janeway growled. She was cranky and fed up.

“No ma’am.”

“Why don’t the rest of you set up your rooms? I need a moment to consult with Seven and Lt. Torres.”

As soon as the others were gone, Seven turned to Janeway.

“Captain?” Seven asked. “You wish for me to sleep with you?”

“She wishes for _both_ of us to sleep with her, Seven. We’re her favorites.”

Seven looked pleased, “I am one of your favorites? I am flattered, Captain.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t say you were her first favorite. You might be the second favorite. Right, Captain?”

Janeway’s eyes flicked to B’Elanna and narrowed in fury. It stopped her dead in her tracks. “Sorry, Captain. I forgot,” she demurred.

“First of all, Seven,” Janeway began, “you should know by now that I don’t have favorites. Secondly, Lt. Torres, Seven is my security, so she’s my favorite. Lastly, I’m getting tired of reminding everyone that this is a mission, we aren’t actually married and I don’t actually have fifteen wives. Is that clear?” Seven and B’Elanna nodded. With that settled, the Captain called her crew together and dispatched them to gather as much information as they could about Rakla, its dilithium, agriculture, and belief systems. She watched with a wary eye as O’mron put an arm around Seven’s waist, “Shall we inspect the palace, Seven?”

 _“Hands off,"_ Janeway thought as she headed off to the Premier’s office for a preliminary meeting.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**PREMIER LOCHK’S OFFICE – 1100 HOURS – DAY ONE**

The tall, pale biped stood to greet her, “Ah, Captain Janeway, it is a pleasure to see you.”

Janeway noted that he was more of a pinkish white and, like the Ambassador, about seven feet tall. His silken mane flowed to his waist and moved synchronously with his arms.

“The pleasure is all mine, Premier. You have a beautiful planet and your staff have been attentive and kind.”

“I am glad to hear it,” he smiled. “It is as it should be. You are our guests and should be treated with accord.”

“I appreciate it, Premier.”

The Premier nodded, then dropped his smile. “We do have concerns, Captain. Rakla gets many visitors coming here for trade and they often illegally appropriate goods and information. On Rakla, that is a grave sin. We do not wish to share what we do not wish to share. To obtain it without permission meets with swift and hard justice.”

“I have no intention of ‘taking’ anything without clear approval from the Council, Premier. That’s not how Starfleet works.”

“Then we are in agreement?”

“Absolutely.”

His smile was firmly back in place. “Excellent! Now, let’s get down to business.” He pulled a number of forms from his desktop. “On Rakla, we begin negotiations with an initial offer from the visiting party. I apologize for the formality of this. But, I must present them to the guild members before our talks tomorrow so that they have time to assess its value.”

This wasn’t a surprise to Janeway. Tuvok had covered it in their preparations for negotiations. The Raklans required a formal offer, on paper and signed as an indicator of their readiness to trade.

They spent the next several hours going over the paperwork and agreeing to her proffers.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

D **IPLOMATIC PALACE -- 1800 HOURS – DAY ONE**

Janeway returned from her day long excursion well fed and ready to see what her crewmembers had discovered in their explorations. As she looked at her crew, gathered in her master suite, she felt a small thrill. They were the best and brightest and… they were all women. She had been struck by how cooperative they were with her and each other, unlike the constant questioning she got from Chakotay.

“So, what have you discovered about Rakla today, wives?”

“There’s an abundance of dilithium on this planet,” B’Elanna started. “It’s not considered valuable. But, they know we want it. So now, it’s valuable.”

Janeway turned to Samantha Wildman, “Ensign, have your learned anything about the plant life and agriculture on Rakla?”

“I have, Captain.” She picked up a padd and began to read from her notes, “First of all, it’s incredibly difficult to understand parallels between their crops and those I know from the Alpha Quadrant. Wives aren’t allowed to have tricorders, or any technology for that matter, so, I’ve had to do all my tests old school, by touching, tasting and dissecting. The biggest thing I discovered is that their crop yields have gotten steadily worse in the last decade. They currently only yield about 25% of what they did ten years ago. I’ve tried to ask for seeds so I could test them myself on soil samples, but, they won’t give any of that information to anyone except the agricultural minister.”

“I had the same problem, Captain,” B’Elanna spoke up. “The mining guild won’t release any information except to the Mining Minister.”

“Why do you think that is?” Janeway asked.

Seven spoke up, “The Raklan society strictly regulates every occupation on the planet. The Raklan Council determines how much each craftsman may plant, build, sew, mine or forge so as to avoid a glut in the market, which would drive prices down, depriving the guild members of a suitable livelihood. They have an unreasonable fear of this. So, guild members do not share information or work cooperatively. Every craftsman believes it will diminish his profit.”

“We have to find a way to work around this,” Janeway said. “How much soil do you need for your tests, Ensign Wildman?”

She noticed B’Elanna and Ensign Wildman exchanging looks.

“We took some soil anyway, Captain,” the Ensign said. “A handful of dirt from a dozen farms. I’ve set up a Botanical Bay in the Solarium and planted seeds I got at the Market.”

Janeway groaned. “That’s not good.”

“It didn’t even add up to a liter, Captain,” B’Elanna protested.

“I know. And I’m sure on another planet, it wouldn’t be a problem, but, as we’ve learned from Seven, they’re very protective of their resources. And, in my meeting with the Premier, he explained that we are not allowed to take anything without an explicit approval. Going forward, we’ll have to be more careful.”

Samantha Wildman nodded, “Understood, Captain.”

“Aside from the soil, did you find anything else that we could use on Voyager? Any food stuffs or crops that could be advantageous?”

Ensign Wildman grinned, “They have coffee beans, Captain.”

“That’s more valuable than dilithium,” Janeway teased.

“Their beans are roasted on an open fire then ground and mixed with hot milk… or what they consider milk. They have bovine-like creatures called “akhlas” that look like a cross between a bison and a warthog. The milk is gamey. Like goat milk. They ascribe a holiness to the drink.”

“As do I.” Janeway replied. “Anything else?”

“They have a tuber-like vegetable that’s equivalent to yams. Edible, nutrient dense, and quite tasty with akhla butter and local seasonings. Much better than leola root.”

The women spontaneously cursed Neelix and his disgusting leola root.

“Excellent, I will add those and the coffee beans to my list of supplies that we wish to trade for.”

B’Elanna grinned, “What if they’re so valuable that you have to give up a wife?”

The Captain nodded, pondering, “Then I guess we won’t be getting yams. I’m sure leola root will taste better when washed down with a decent cup of coffee.”

Janeway turned to her security detail, “Seven, O’mron, what have your security expeditions turned up?”

“I’ve been exploring this palace, Captain,” O’mron reported, “It’s massive, and there are several hidden entrances and exits. I’ve only seen 20% of the residence so far so I’m sure there’s more to discover.”

“I have investigated the perimeter,” Seven continued, “There are several round grates that are visible at the south, east and west section of the building. I believe these may connect to tunnels, but I have not explored that yet.”

“Good to know. Good job, O’mron, Seven. Now, everyone go put on your Sunday best, we’ve got a banquet in our honor to attend this evening.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**GUILD BANQUET HALL -- DAY ONE -- 1900 HRS ******

In a corridor off the banquet hall Captain Janeway stopped to address her crew. She couldn’t help but give them her lopsided grin, “Well, ladies, I have to say you’re quite an impressive group. Pulling this off is crucial to getting back to warp power and getting home. I apologize in advance for what I imagine are going to be some decidedly patriarchal attitudes. That’s to our advantage. They will underestimate us, as they have underestimated women for many millennia on Rakla. They have no idea what they’re up against.” The Captain took one last, appreciative scan of the assembled women, “Absolutely no idea.” She turned and approached the guards at the entrance.

“The household of Captain Kathryn Janeway, Starship Voyager,” She intoned. The double doors clanked loudly as they were pulled open. Janeway looked back, “Let’s make an entrance, ladies.”

Janeway stepped into the Banquet hall. It was arranged around a huge, rectangular, wooden table at which all the dignitaries and politicos of Rakla were seated. Behind each man were tiered benches where the wives sat.

The hall went silent as The Captain entered. She turned to nod assent for her “wives” to enter, the silence was replaced by gasps. Janeway couldn’t argue with how impressive they looked. This small, red haired woman in dress whites, at the head of a coterie of beautiful women.

Nor could she deny how heady it was to be leading the pack of gorgeous, brilliant women. She laughed at herself, puffing herself up with pride at her ’harem.’ She turned to see B’Elanna grinning at her, “It’s good to be King, huh Captain?” Janeway grinned back, “Better than Captain, who knew?”

Janeway cast an eye around at their hosts, each a different shade of pale. Jaundiced pale, lavender pale, sky blue pale. Their boneless, spindly arms gently flowing gently as they spoke amongst themsleves. She caught the Premier, motioning for her to take a seat to his right. The seat of honor. _“He’s so transparent,” thought Janeway. “He wants the clout by proxy that my household brings.”_

The food and drinks had flowed freely, as had the laughter and conversation between her crewmembers and Lochk’s wives. That was thanks to the wine. Even Seven had gotten a little tipsy, making her engage a bit more than usual. Janeway was holding off on the liquor for now. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow and was hoping she’d get a slight advantage in being the only one who’d stayed sober the night before.

But, mostly, she enjoyed the strange tingling heat that they delivered, an effervescent warmth that radiated through her body and teased at her groin. Nothing wrong with having a little sexual twinge once in a while, as long as she enjoyed it privately.She had shut down any sensation of passion for years, but, here, on this sex-obsessed planet, a little self-indulgence wouldn’t hurt anything. The Captain grabbed another briny shell and sucked another sloak past her lips. _“God, these were amazing.”_

She turned to the young Astrometrics Officer, “Oh, Seven,” she husked, “You have to try these.”

“Thank you Captain but, I do not require a nutritional supplement at this time.”

“Kahless, Seven, don’t be such a wet blanket!” B’Elanna snapped. “Life isn’t about just the basic nuts and bolts that get you from here to there. It’s not the destination, it’s the journey.” The tipsy Klingon waved her wine glass animatedly at the ex-Borg, driving home her point. “We could all die tomorrow. And what would you have experienced? Logic? Nutritional supplements?”

Janeway was shocked at her Chief Engineer’s obvious intoxication. “B’Elanna, are you drunk?” she asked. “You’re pregnant.”

“Another great thing about the Raklans,” the Klingon slurred. “Their alcohol bypasses the fetus. Raklans know pregnancy is stressful, and they believe drinking, on occasion, relieves the stress. Now stop deflecting from the topic at hand, Seven is a fun killer.”

“B’Elanna,” Janeway growled.

“What? Am I wrong?” She pled. “Listen, Sev. Did you know that most species, including humans have five senses? FIVE."

“I am aware of human anatomy, lieutenant.”

“Aware how? Like up here?” B’Elanna jabbed finger at Seven’s skull. “That’s not aware, Seven. Like, how many senses have you really indulged? Let’s start with taste. The food is amazing, you haven’t taken one bite.” B’Elanna paused, trying to remember the other senses, “Smell!” She blurted out. “Smell this wine, it smells like bloodthorns on a rainy day where it’s just been a light rain, not a heavy rain, with a hint of grilled targ loin… over kleppawood chips.”

“That is quite specific,” The Borg replied. Janeway laughed. Seven’s inebriation had presented itself delightlfully with incessant teasing of Voyager’s Chief Engineer.

“I just have sensitive taste buds, smarty pants.” B’Elanna continued, “Sight. Sight is a sense. Look around you, look at all these beautiful women sitting at our table, doesn’t that move you? Hearing, doesn’t their laughter, their joy make your heart sing? And the best sense of all, touch. Oh my god, Seven, it’s the best.”

“I seldom experience touch due to the crew’s suspicion of my Borg nature. I cannot say the lack has negatively impacted my wellbeing. “

“Really?” B’Elanna said. She reached over to squeeze Seven’s thigh, “That doesn’t feel good?”

“It is not offensive,” Seven conceded.

“Captain put your hand on Seven’s thigh. Everybody! Attention! We’re all going to touch Seven!”

“No! No we are not,” the Captain interrupted. “We are not all going to touch Seven.” .” Kathryn had no idea what was going on, but she knew she could not touch Seven or her little private lust party would be exposed. She was already struggling against the compulsion to throw the six foot blonde across their table and take her right there.

“Seven doesn’t mind, do you Seven?”

The Captain growled a warning, “B’Elanna…”

“I find the idea intriguing,” Seven admitted. “It is an opportunity for me to measure my response to that particular sensation. Since I have not had much experience of it since I left the Borg.”

“Yeah. It’ll be like an experiment.” B’Elanna signaled the other women and they circled around Seven, gently placing their hands on her shoulders, back, head.

“What do you feel Seven?” The Klingon inquired, trying to sound scientific.

“I feel the heat transfer from the palms of their hands.”

“No, _emotionally,_ you robot.” B’Elanna then noticed something, “Captain, you’re not touching Seven.”

“It would be inappropriate, Lieutenant.”

“To touch your First Favorite? I actually think it’s kinda... well, required.”

Janeway was fuming. B’Elanna had apparently forgotten her stern warning in the conference room. Right now, the entire banquet hall was staring at their table, wondering what they were up to.

“This is a tradition in my culture,” Janeway announced to the curious onlookers. “It’s called… “ Janeway’s mind shut down. “It is called… “ she looked desperately to B’Elanna for help, who merely shrugged her shoulders. “Touch First Wife… Ceremony,” the Captain finally choked out. She was met with blank expressions.

“Shit,” Janeway thought, “think of something!” “It’s consider a sign of respect,” she offered. Heads nodded in understanding. “We honor First Wife for her… sacrifice. Of… of being the First Wife. It’s a very difficult job. Being First. Being the one. It can get lonely—”

“Captain?” B’Elanna interjected.

“Yes?”

“Stop talking and touch Seven.”

Realizing the crowd had lost interest, the Captain sat and gently reached her hand out and settled it on Seven’s thigh. Seven twitched convulsively and cried out, “Oh!” Janeway immediately withdrew her hand. She saw the light come on in B’Elanna, suddenly realizing what she’d been doing in her drunken state.

“Experiment over!” B’Elanna yelled. “Test results inconclusive. Who wants to dance? Come on! Last one on the dance floor’s a rotten targ!” As B’Elanna and the other women ran onto the dance floor, pulling Lochk’s wives with them, Janeway felt Seven’s eyes on her.

“Captain? May I ask you a question?”

“I just scared you is all.”

“That is not the question.”

“Okay,” the redhead demurred.

“I would like to experience the sloak.”

Janeway looked up at her, delighted, “With the sauces, yes?”

Seven nodded and watched as her Captain, her read hair flaming in the warm amber light of the Banquet hall, carefully scooped the sloak out of its shell and dipped it in a sauce.

“This one is my favorite,” she told Seven and brought the fork to her mouth. Seven thought her small, delicate hands were so elegant and beautiful. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes to receive Janeway’s savory gift. She bit into it and felt the bright spurt of some kind of acidic element mixed with seasalt and fish. Her tastebuds ached in delight, her salivary glands spitting out moisture to slake the prickling tastebuds. “It is… tart…” she stated.

“Yes! Like vinegar…”

“Yes, and… sea brine, even though I have never tasted sea brine. It tastes like it is both the fish and the ocean in my mouth and the sauce balances the brininess, which would be too much on its own.”

“Yes, sweetheart!” Janeway exclaimed, so proud of her young mentor and this foray into tasting. She realized what she’d said when Seven’s eyes flew open. They looked at each other, Janeway almost not breathing, hoping the moment would just pass; Seven not breathing because hearing the endearment had pushed all the air out of her lungs. They blinked at each other.

“You are a good husband,” Seven finally said.

“And you are a good wife,” Janeway whispered.

“I am better than good. I am the favorite.”

Janeway laughed. _God, how lucky she’d be if she could truly be with someone like Seven. She was such an extraordinary young woman._ She’d become so lonely over the last year. She’d grown tired of always being in command. There was no one she could truly be herself with. Not her old friend Tuvok, who, although kind, had little understanding of the human need to not be in control. Not with Chakotay. She’d had to be especially guarded since New Earth, because she didn’t want to send Chakotay the wrong signals. It was an unfortunate quality in men that so many viewed friendship intimacy as an invitation to sexual intimacy. So, she’d had to curtail displaying any vulnerability to her First Officer. Sometimes, she was able to be open with Seven because it was required for the ex-Borg as she navigated her journey into Humanity. But, when she’d realized that she was growing increasingly attracted to her Astrometrics officer, she’d had to put up a wall. She wasn’t sure Seven was aware that she had. She continued to be available to the young woman in every way she required, but, she’d placed a thin veil between her warmer feelings and her practical duties as Seven’s mentor.

Building that veil of detachment had been very painful for the Captain. She’d relied on Seven’s innocence and naivety to detect any affectionate or intimate meaning for the last two years. Having that space to at least feel close to someone was something Janeway had desperately needed to combat her depression and isolation. But, when Seven started dating, the Captain sadly realized she could no longer count on Seven’s innocence to avoid detection of her more intimate feelings toward the young woman.

So, now, she was truly alone. It had been weighing on her soul for a while. She knew she needed to find a remedy, but, other than her disastrous attempts in Fair Haven, she had found no solution.

“God, I could sail on those deep blue eyes all day,” Janeway found herself saying aloud. What the hell?

Seven suddenly lasered her attention onto the Captain, ”You find my eyes appealing?”

“They’re very blue,” the Captain said as her gaze drifted down to Seven’s perfectly framed cleavage.

“My eyes are up here, Captain,” Seven reminded her.

“Your chest is nice too,” she found herself confessing. _What the hell was wrong with her? These were supposed to be silent thoughts. Why was she compelled to speak them out loud?_ She would have to have more self control. “I mean, that dress is very flattering on you.”

Seven’s chest was now heaving in rapid breaths, “Your chest is also very nice,” she replied. “I find it esthetically pleasing. They are not large, but they are in proportion to your body. They are firm, the skin surrounding them is pale and smooth, like porcelain. In my studies of classical sculpture, they are the breasts most often represented as perfect.”

Janeway giggled. _“Why am I giggling? I don’t giggle.”_ She found her hand gliding over to Seven’s thigh again, stroking it tenderly. They blinked at each other.

 _“Shut up and kiss her,”_ a little voice hissed in her head. The urge was overpowering. It just seemed so right. Her body was throbbing with desire. She felt it’s grip in every muscle and tendon and cell of her body. She found herself inexplicably leaning forward, tilting her head up, zeroed in on those full, red lips. She was suddenly jolted back by her Chief Engineer, “Captain! The sloaks!!!” She pointed to the dance floor. Janeway turned her head to find her crew in each other’s arms, making out.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“The sloaks! They’re aphrodisiacs!” She explained, “I just made out with Samantha Wildman and I‘m straight! Like in, I’m a penis gal. I like the penis. On a man.” She paused and suddenly looked crestfallen, “ I just cheated on Tom. I can’t cheat on Tom. He’d be heartbroken.” She turned her gaze to Seven, “Unless it was with Seven. I mean, yeah, straight is nice but I’d fuck Seven in a heartbeat. Tom would be thrilled. Whaddaya say, Seven? The energy from these sloaks has to go somewhere.”

“Is this how you proposition all your potential sex partners?” Seven asked, “It is not an effective approach.”

“That’s a no then…” She looked at the Captain.

“No, B’Elanna,” Janeway snarled.

“How are you even sitting there so cool?” The compact Klingon asked. “You had thirty two sloaks!”

The room went silent as they turned in unison to stare at Janeway. “Thirty two sloaks?” one of them gasped. “That is the most any Raklan has ever eaten in one sitting!” Janeway was suddenly swarmed, lifted onto the shoulders of the guild members and paraded around the room while chants of “Thirty Two!” reverberated through the hall.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**GUILD HALL – 1600 HOURS – DAY 2**

The second day of the trade negotiations began with the council rejecting everything she had offered in trade. It was frustrating. She had a hard time understanding what was valued by the Raklans. But, apparently, star maps of the quadrant and replicator technology were not something they felt they required.

At the end of the rebuttal to Voyager’s offer, the Premier stood, “Captain Janeway Household of Voyager, we have been greatly honored by your presence in our council hall, and appreciate your offer, but, the members do not believe you understand the true value of our dilithium. And, as I have learned, from my aides, Voyager is completely depleted of the ore they need to progress toward home, as well as all other supplies. My question, now, Captain Janeway is, when will you be making a legitimate offer?”

Damnit. Just as she suspected, they were spying on them. The only way they could know about Voyager’s crisis would have been via the staff that was always with them at the Palace. The Starfleet Captain was furious, but she knew that wouldn’t help her if she was to get anywhere with the Council of Guild Members.

Janeway was going to have to bluff.

She stood to address the Premier, “Premier, I don‘t know where you got your information…” A hush fell over the group. This was good, because, in order to refute her, the Premier would have to admit that he was spying. She continued, “…but, it is incorrect.”

Janeway was hoping she was a good enough liar that she could carry her indignation off, “Voyager has no imminent need for these supplies. My wives tend to worry excessively about our ability to traverse great distances if we don’t stock up now. I have a child on the way from Second Favorite. She is, naturally, concerned about our baby and is anxious for us to stock up. However, we could easily travel another two hundred light years to the next system where we most likely would get a more favorable agreement and perhaps, have our offers treated with greater respect. To have two of our most valuable assets treated as insufficient is insulting to my household.”

A clamor rose from the gallery. She had hit a nerve. “So, it is with great reluctance that I withdraw from these trade negotiations. My household will be returning to Voyager and we will continue on our way.” She turned to the six ‘wives’ who had attended the negotiations with her, “Ladies? Shall we?”

As they stood to exit, shouts of protest went up, the Premier looked mortified. Good. As the women approached the double doors, the Premier cried out, “Do not let them leave!” Janeway swiveled to the Premier and gave him her classic ’force ten glare.’

“Are we captives, Premier?”

The lanky Raklan grinned, “No, Captain, I merely wish to reassure you that the Raklans are sincere in our efforts to reach an agreement with your household. This council issues a most heartfelt apology for any offense taken by our rejection of your offer. Perhaps we were too hasty. This is a negotiation, Captain. It is only our second day. Let us continue and, as an act of good faith, we will accept the offer of the maps you have of the vast expanse of this quadrant. It will be most useful. However, surely, you agree, that it is a minor asset. I am certain there are other, more valuable things you have to offer in trade.”

“Agreed, Premier.” Janeway turned to walk back and take her seat, signaling to the women to return. “It is only the second day, as you stated, my household has many other valuable trade items. I am certain the Raklans will find something they need.”

“Excellent,” Lochk smiled. “Let us resume tomorrow, then.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**DIPLOMATIC PALACE – 1900 HOURS – DAY 2**

When Janeway returned to the Palace that night, she immediately dismissed the Raklan staff under the excuse that it was her custom to have her wives do all the duties of the household. She called a meeting of her senior staff and debriefed them on her struggles at the bargaining table.

What she’d learned that day, in her negotiations with the Raklans, was that they were not enamored of technology. In fact, they were highly reticent to add any to their world. The replicators, she learned, were not valued at all because they prized the art of preparing meals. There were rituals around it, with religious import assigned to ’food makers.’ Being a cook in their society was a great honor, and to bring a technology that would eliminate their livelihood was something the Raklans would never do. This had flummoxed the Captain. The greatest asset Voyager had was their technology. Without it as a bargaining chip, she had nothing to give them.

After the staff meeting, Janeway called the remaining crew into her master suite to report on the information they’d gleaned while exploring every aspect of the planet and its people.

Tal Celes had investigated a local shop for wives. She dumped her cache out for everyone to see. B’Elanna laughed, “Fifteen dildos? Christ, Celes, how many do you need?”

The other woman started laughing.

Tal Celes blushed crimson, “I didn’t want to buy fifteen! They kept saying the other wives would be unhappy if I didn’t purchase one for them. He kept saying, ‘happy wives, happy husband.’ I guess I wanted the Captain to be happy.”

Janeway laughed, “I appreciate the sentiment, Cadet. You did the right thing. We can’t raise suspicion about our arrangement.”

Tal Celes beamed. _“Oh god,”_ thought B’Elanna, _“another one with a crush on Janeway?”_ She caught the Captain’s eye and raised an eyebrow, Janeway shook her head to warn her away then, nodded toward Seven who was glaring at Cadet Celes with a white hot fury. Janeway reached down and gently touched Seven’s shoulder. B’Elanna saw the Borg relax. Oh boy. Was the Captain in trouble.

“Was there anything else you saw there, cadet, that would give us any clue to this society?”

“Well, the wives’ shop was _filled_ with sexual enhancement devices. These were the simplest, but many are more complex and stimulate more than one… area… at a time.”

The woman gasped out, “More than one area?!”

Janeway raised her hand to quiet the group, “This is all strange for us, I know. But, what conclusions can we make about this?”

Seven spoke up, “That the wives’ sexual pleasure is considered vital in this society.”

The Captain nodded assent, “Exactly, Seven.”

Tal Celes added, “Actually, it’s considered a right for women on Rakla. The shopkeeper told me that a husband was judged on how satisfied his wives were. If he failed in his duty, he would be reduced in station and left with only two wives. It’s a serious breech of societal order to have an unhappy wife on Rakla.”

“Well, I better make sure all my wives are happy, then, hadn’t I?” The Captain grinned.

“You’re in a good position, Captain. One reason you were assigned these lodgings is the respect you earned by having so many satisfied wives,” Celes continued. “But, I learned today that the Raklan’s believe Janeway’s most impressive feat is that she got a wife pregnant.” Celes nodded toward B’Elanna.

This time, Janeway joined the laughter, “Good, keep them guessing.”

“Are we done with business, Captain?” B’Elanna sked.

“Yes. That’s it. Dis-.”

“Actually,” a young cadet interrupted the Captain, “There is an evening custom on Rakla after business is concluded.”

“Oh, really, Cadet Gower? What might that be?”

“You are to select three wives to satisfy sexually before retiring.”

This brought gales of laughter. Janeway grinned. “I’m not sure it would be good for me to make the other 12 wives jealous.”

“Oh, you don’t get to decide, ‘husband.’” B’Elanna snorted. “The household staff put us on a rotating roster. Tonight it’s Cadet F-lar, Ensign Pike and Lt. Wildman.”

Janeway’s mouth flapped open and shut a few times. “We’re just kidding, Captain,” B’Elanna laughed. “We know you haven’t got the stamina for it.”

“Don’t be so sure, smart ass.” Janeway grinned.

Cadet Gower pulled a stringed instrument out. “This is a Raklan instrument called an erfutu. I played the guitar and banjo on my home planet, so I thought I’d give it a try.” She began to strum a pleasant ditty. Ensign Parnath began to sing, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray...”

As she sang, a number of the crew got up and began serving drinks from a small keg, and passed around a platter piled high with roast meat and vegetables.

“What is this beverage?” Seven asked, scowling. “It is disgusting.”

Janeway had already downed her tankard. “It’s beer, Seven. God have I missed beer.”

“Like Earth beer, this is made from a local grain similar to barley, Captain,” Wildman informed her.

“Add it to the list,” she said as she passed her tankard for a refill.

Later, the crew migrated to their bedrooms, leaving B’Elanna and Seven alone with the Captain. Lt. Torres produced a bottle of Raklan rum, “Nightcap, Captain?”

Janeway was instantly taken by the beautiful amber liquid, reflecting in the refracted light of the cut crystal bottle. “Hello, Sweetheart,” Janeway murmured as she poured a shot for herself and B’Elanna. “Seven? Will you partake?”

“I do not require liquid refreshment—”

“It’s booze, Seven. We drink it for fun.” B’Elanna goaded.

“I do not need _fun._ ”

Janeway poured Seven a shot, “Have you ever had fun, Seven?” She asked.

“Of course, Captain. When we play Velocity. When we have our philosophical discussions. When you danced with me at the Prixin celebration last year.”

“That’s funny,” said the Klingon engineer, “Every fun thing you just mentioned involves the Captain.” Janeway lasered her with a searing glare.

“Lt. Torres is correct, Captain. I have yet to find any other individual who provides this experience for me.”

“That’s very flattering, Seven, but, it just shows how narrow your social circle is. There are a lot of crewmembers who are a lot more fun than I am.”

“Yeah, Seven, Janeway’s a bit of a stick in the mud,” B’Elanna snorted. “Always going on about regulations and Starfleet and protocol, I mean, who wants that in their life every day?”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I didn’t know until that description that I was succeeding in my duty as a Starfleet Captain,” She raised her glass, and gave the Klingon toast, ‘‘Iwlij jachjaj!’”

B’Elanna responded, “May your blood also scream, Captain.” The women quickly downed their shots. Seven felt the liquid heat pass through her esophagus, lighting a warm fire as it made its way into her stomach. The warmth then spread from her stomach into her chest, then extremities. It was surprisingly comforting. She slammed her shot glass down. “Another.”

B’Elanna’s eyes lit up, “Coming right up.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**DIPLOMATIC PALACE – 0800 HOURS – DAY 3**  
Janeway opened her eyes and was immediately hit by the Raklan sun glaring into her bedroom. She quickly closed them then realized her arm was trapped. She turned to look to her left and found her arm held tightly by Seven, who was snoring. To her right, B’Elanna was burrowed under the covers. She vaguely remembered them all migrating to the bed at a certain point, but she had no idea what had happened after that. She worked to extricate her arm and get out of the bed before the rest of the crew woke up and saw their drunken Captain in bed with two crewmembers. Her arm finally free, she gingerly tried to crawl over B’Elanna. A small, firm hand suddenly latched onto Janeway’s ankle.

“Not so fast,” whispered the compact engineer. Janeway sagged back onto the bed. B’Elanna emerged and sat next to her, glancing back to make sure Seven was asleep.

“I need to know something,” she said.

“What, B’Elanna? I have a lot on my plate today so…”

“What are your intentions?”

“My what?”

“Your intentions.”

“I intend to successfully negotiate for supplies with the Raklans.”

“No, with Seven.”

Janeway quickly glanced to confirm Seven was not awake, “I have no intentions, Lieutenant. I’m the Captain, she’s my crewmember.”

“Uh huh. Well, maybe you should tell your drunk self that.”

“What are you implying?”

“Up until about the fourth shot, I bought your lie… hook, line and sinker.”

Janeway rubbed her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Captain. You and Seven? Up all night, giggling like school girls? Teaching her Samba lessons ‘til the wee hours of the morning?”

“She said dancing was fun, I wanted her to have fun.” Judging by B’Elanna’s withering glare, Janeway could tell she wasn’t getting away with it. She dipped her head, repentant. She knew full well what she was doing. She remembered the electric feel of her hands on Seven’s hips, teasing and guiding her through the overtly sexual movements of the dance. She’d allowed herself to indulge her lust, immersing herself in the sensation of their thighs pressed between Seven’s legs as they moved around the bed chamber. “What harm would it do?” She’d told herself “It’s just an innocent dance.” Except, it wasn’t innocent. Janeway, her inhibitions removed by the Raklan rum, had taken advantage of her young Astrometrics officer. “It was just dancing,” she repeated, trying to deflect her own guilt.

“Don’t tease her with something she can’t have once we’re back on the ship,” B’Elanna hissed.

The redhead was livid, “Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?”

“Sober Captain Janeway.” B’Elanna reached over and took the Captain’s hand in her own, “The cat’s out the bag, lady. The way you look at her when you think no one’s looking, how your whole demeanor changes when she walks into the room, the way your hands kept sliding down to her hips as you were dancing the Samba, for Kahless’ sake.”

Seven muttered something and both women swiveled in fear to watch the blonde fuss and murmur then fall back to sleep.

“I can’t do this, B’Elanna. I have a big day ahead.”

“I know. I’m just reminding you what you told us: Seven is exploring her humanity and we are to be supportive. I think it must be very confusing for her to feel like there is a connection and have you deny it at every turn. You asked us to be mindful of the heart break that might be ahead for her when she realizes her feelings are not reciprocated, except… they are.”

“She’s my subordinate. Despite whatever I may or may not feel, what you think you saw or didn’t see, I will never cross that line.”

“If that’s truly your goal, then I’d recommend laying off the liquor for now. Because apparently nobody told Drunk Janeway your plan.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**GUILD HALL – 1300 HOURS – DAY 3**

The negotiations thus far had yielded nothing. Janeway knew, coming in, that she was at a disadvantage. The Raklans did not want technology and they knew the value of their dilithium, suspecting that Voyager could not leave without it.

But, the days had not been a waste. The Captain had been observing, noting what mattered to the Premier and the guild members. She’d overheard a private conversation between the Premier and two agricultural guild members. Their crops were in crisis. She couldn’t understand why, but she could tell it was a matter of great concern and panic. She made a note to consult Samantha Wildman for any answers she may have found in her field excursions. It could become a very valuable bargaining tool. Suddenly, the chime for the end of negotiations rang. Janeway was confused. It was only 1400 hours.

“Premier, it’s only 14 chimes,” Janeway protested.

“Ah, yes, yes, negotiations are adjourned for today.”

Janeway looked around. Why were they leaving? They’d just barely started. The Premier crossed to her “And what are your plans for First Favorite Day?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Ah. Have you read the information about our planetary calendar?”

“I did. Your ‘Solar Turn’ is the equivalent of what we call a year. You divide the Solar Turn into 10 Roins. There are 5 divisions in the Roin called Letds. And a Letd consists of six yanthas, 23 chimes long.”

“Excellent. You learn quickly, Captain. Perhaps you glossed over the detail that on the fifth yantha of the third letd the husband cultivates a positive marriage by taking his First to dinner. Spending time reconnecting.”

“Oh. I had no idea.”

“Did you make plans for Seven?”

“Umm…”

The premier made a light hissing noise. Janeway had come to understand that this was the Raklan way of saying, “You fucked up.”

“That is bad, Captain Janeway. How will your First feel when she sees the care the other Firsts are getting?”

“I messed up, Ambassador,”

“No worries, I shall have my secretary make a reservation at Pandans. It’s quite an exclusive restaurant, but, well worth the money. I recommend the water ride at sunset for private time to reconnect. I will make the arrangements.”

“Thank you, Premier, I would hate to disappoint my First Favorite.” Janeway stood to leave.

“Don’t forget the traditional wives’ basket, Captain. Buy one on your way home. The streets will be filled with vendors taking advantage of forgetful husbands.”

She nodded and left.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

Kathryn was scrambling through the cobblestone streets, a sealed basket in her hand. If she got home in time, Seven would be alone and she could ask her to dinner. I’ll give her the basket first… _What was she doing? Was she out of her mind? YOU’RE NOT MARRIED TO HER._ What was she thinking? That she could run home, kiss her wife hello? She slowed her approach to the Palace and reminded herself this was a ruse for the Raklans. She would, of course, do all that was required for ’First Wife‘ in order to protect their ruse, but she’d gotten carried away with the idea of private romantic time with Seven. All the times she’d reminded B’Elanna and the others “This is not real,” she’d forgotten it herself. Luckily, she’d caught herself in time.

Still, in the back of her mind, Janeway could not deny that she was looking forward to spending alone time with Seven. Even as that thought bubbled to the surface, she felt the familiar ache of her desire. _“Knock it off, Janeway,”_ she growled to herself.

When Kathryn got to the Palace, it was quiet. The others had attended a wives’ tea and B’Elanna was on an expedition to look at the stores of dilithium. She could tell something was cooking and it smelled delicious.

“Seven?” She called out. No answer. Good. Now she could just relax, take a shower, and read quietly before the date.

Twenty minutes later Kathryn stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and entered the bedroom. Dropping the towel, she turned to locate her bra and found Seven of Nine standing in their bedroom, a spoon in hand, staring.

“Seven!” The Captain gasped, covering her breasts. “It’s impolite to stare when someone is exposed.”

“I apologize. Captain.” And yet, she still stared.

“Seven…” Janeway scolded. The young woman blushed and looked away.

“I apologize. I was merely admiring your body.”

Admiring her body? Oh boy. This was going to be hard. “I appreciate the compliment,” Janeway told her as she grabbed her towel and covered herself, “but, that’s not something you should say to your Captain.”

“Noted. I will remember this for the future.”

“Good. So… do you know what day this is on Rakla?”

Seven blushed again, “It is First Favorite Day.”

Janeway grinned. “I have reservations for dinner and a boat ride at sunset. We have to remember that we’re engaged in a bit of deception, so it’s important to follow all customs so as not give ourselves away.”

“Understood, Captain. I studied the customs for First Wives Day and have acquired the outfit which is mandated on this day.”

Excellent. Now, give me some privacy to finish changing, and we’ll head out.”

An hour later, Janeway, wearing akneww length, lavender, silk, Raklan dress, sat chatting with B’Elanna. Seven suddenly appeared like an enchantress, garbed in a sky blue silk gown draped provocatively around all the best parts of her.

“Kahless, you look so hot, Seven!” B’Elanna blurted out.

“Are you pleased as well, Captain?” Seven asked.

“Of course, Seven. You look beautiful. I’m sure being seen with you will raise my status this evening.” She offered Seven her arm. “Shall we?”

The dinner was exceptional. Janeway and Seven mainly talked business. She filled Seven in on how the negotiations were coming. Seven apprised her of her further explorations of the perimeter and then gave a quick summary of both B’Elanna’s and Samantha Wildman’s investigations.

The Premier approached their table. “A word, please, Captain?”

“Certainly,” she stood and crossed to a quiet corner.

“I find it puzzling that you have so many wives when this is how you treat them.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I heard you discussing business with your First Favorite. Is this the kind of dullness that passes for romance on your world?”

“I… no, Premier.”

“I am only interceding on behalf of your First. She deserves better from you. In our society, women are restricted and it is our duty as husbands to make sure that their needs are met. Perhaps on your world husbands don’t have these rules, but it only leads to unhappy wives.”

“Absolutely. I agree. I rely on my First for her wise counsel, I was merely seeking her input.”

“Ah. Yes. My First is also an excellent advisor. I have learned, over the years, that decisions made after consulting her are often the best decisions I’ve made. We are very fortunate, Captain, to have such special women. So, it is even more important that you take this time to reconnect to Seven. She deserves no less.”

“You’re correct, Premier. Thank you for reminding me.”

“Of course,” he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “I am pleased to know that your wives are educated. It’s very rare on Rakla. My wives have all had an education. Because learning is pleasurable and I like to give pleasure to my wives.”

“Ah. Yes, Premier, I agree. An educated wife can be worth ten wise men.”

This made the Premier laugh, “I must remember that. For when my guild members are scolding me for teaching my wives. Pleasant evening, Captain.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

The sun was setting as Kathryn and Seven approached their water ride. The boat was similar to a gondola, with a uniformed oarsman at the helm.

“This should be fun, Seven.”

“Any time I spend with you is fun, Captain.”

“Even when I’m yelling at you in my command voice?”

“Yes.”

They boarded their ride and were treated to a warm blanket over their leg, and a jug of some sort of alcoholic beverage. Kathryn placed the basket she’d gotten between them and sat.

“What is the basket for, Captain?” Seven asked.

“This is the traditional First Favorite’s gift basket. I don’t know what it contains, but, it’s customary to present one to the First Wife. Want to take a look?”

Seven’s eyes lit up. Janeway laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She handed the basket to Seven who broke the seal and lifted the lid. She pulled out a long, phallus shaped object.

“Captain?”

“Oh, God,” Janeway blushed.

Seven reached in and pulled out a small booklet, “These are instructions. We are to take turns placing the object in areas where we have tension.”

“That’s it?” Janeway was relieved.

“Yes. Where do you have tension, Captain?”

“Shoulders, lower back, neck, my right foot.”

“You have a lot of tension, Captain. I will place this on your shoulders.” Seven gently held the object as she placed it on Janeway’s shoulder. It immediately began to emit some sort of vibration that shot through her entire body and zipped like a flash to her clitoris. Realizing what was happening, Janeway batted the object away.

Seven’s eyes grew wide, “Captain, have I damaged you?”

“No! No. Seven. It’s… well, it’s a sexual device, Seven. It’s meant to arouse you to climax.”

“Did you… climax?”

“No! Seven…”

Seven wasn’t even paying attention anymore, she had merely pulled something else out of the basket.

“This is also phallus shaped.”

“I guess we know the theme of First Favorite’s Day,” the Captain smirked. “And that no woman on Rakla has obviously told them a penis shaped object isn’t the only way to pleasure a woman.”

“What other ways are there?”

Janeway groaned inwardly. She was walking through a minefield with this First Favorite Day. Seven twisted the object and gasped, “It emits pleasurable sonic waves.”

This was way more awkward than Janeway had anticipated. “Yes, Seven. It’s for sexual pleasure.”

“How would I get sexual pleasure from this?”

I guess we’re doing this now, thought Janeway. “Well, it can be inserted into your… vagina… and the vibrations pleasure you. Or, you can place it on your clitoris and the vibrations give you pleasure.”

Seven placed the phallus back in the basket and pulled out a bottle of some solution.

“Lubricant,” Janeway explained.

“Machine lubricant?”

“Personal lubricant. It helps with the insertion of the phallus.”

Seven pulled a small jar out. She opened the lid and they were greeted with the scent of strawberries.

“What is this for, Captain?”

Janeway dropped her head in her hands. This was not what she expected to be doing with Seven. “I believe it’s flavored gel.”

“For?”

“Cunnilingus.”

Seven blushed. “Noted.”

Seven looked back in the basket, “I believe that is all.” Thank God,” thought Janeway. One more penis, gel, or vibrator and she was afraid she would start humping the blonde right there on the boat.

“Wait,” Seven said, “there is a small pamphlet at the bottom.” Seven pulled it out and opened it to reveal dozens of illustrations of sexual positions.

“I believe it is an instruction manual.” The blonde explained.

“In a way, yes.”

“It is a nice gift, Captain. Thank you.”

Seven leaned back and put her arm around the Captain, snuggling up to her.

“Seven?”

“We must be convincing, Captain. You almost gave us away at dinner. It seems appropriate that we should attempt to appear more intimate.”

“Of course.” The Captain took Seven’s hand in hers and gently stroked it with her thumb.

“Have you done any sightseeing Seven?”

“I do not ‘sightsee’ Captain. I explore. I have enjoyed my explorations.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Sexual happiness is a crucial part of their society. Everywhere I explored, there are shrines to it and instructions for it.”

“I’m kind of figuring that out.”

“I agree that sexual pleasure is important, but I see nothing about love.”

“Perhaps they equate the two,” the Captain said.

“Perhaps. I have experienced neither so I could not make a determination about which is better.”

Janeway laughed, “Love is better, Seven. Everything is better with love.”

“I have not experienced it. From another I mean.”

“You will. You’re a catch, Seven.”

“You believe so?”

“Of course! You’re beautiful, you’re very intelligent, you’re kind, a good friend. Anyone would be lucky to love you.”

Seven looked pained and asked no more questions. They glided along, watching the sun send amber light shimmering along the water.

“I love someone.” Seven whispered. “But I do not believe it is returned.”

Janeway turned to face her young protégée. “That happens sometimes. But all it means  
is that’s not the right person for you.”

“It is the right person! It is the _most_ right person! She is too guarded and stubborn!”

Kathryn remained silent. She didn’t want to push this conversation any further. Her own heart wouldn’t be able to take the pain she would cause Seven having to directly reject her feelings. Seven leaned her head over and rested it on the Captain’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. They both watched the other boats drift by. Couples were half-clothed, locked in kisses, openly caressing each other.

“Is that what we should be doing, Captain?”

“What? No, I don’t think…”

Seven suddenly kissed her. “We must be convincing, Captain.”

Seven leaned in again, trailing kisses along Janeway’s slender neck. She blazed a path up her jawline and around again to her lips. The Captain tried to pull away, her own desire beating at her. But the blonde chased her, tentatively planting kisses along her face.

Janeway turned aside, “Seven, stop.”

“I do not wish to stop.”

“We need to talk.”

“About how this is a ruse? A pretense?”

Janeway groaned. “It is a pretense.” She watched the blonde’s face fall, a look of utter humiliation.

“I apologize, Captain. I misunderstood your intentions.” She pushed away and sat opposite Janeway, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

“You misunderstand nothing, Seven. I am attracted to you.”

“You have romantic feelings for me?”

“I do, but, Seven this is a fairytale. We’re away from the ship, on a beautiful planet rife with the romance. I know it’s intoxicating to be here, in this romantic setting, but, when we return to Voyager, we’ll be back in reality, and an affair or even a relationship between a Captain and her subordinate-“

“I am not a crewmember.“

“No, but you are my subordinate. In more ways than one. You’re much younger, you have very little life experience as a human and even less in love.”

The tall blonde stared at her, “You think I do not understand love?”

“Do you?”

Seven took a deep breath and tilted her head, thinking. “I do not know. I have never experienced it before. All I know is that I admire you, you are intelligent, strong, a good friend, and your physical form gives me strange sensations in my groin area. These qualities combined are why I have developed romantic feelings for you.”

“Oh.”

“I feel… driven… no, moved, by a need to be physically closer to you. I have an overpowering desire to hold you, caress you, smell your hair, touch your thighs… with my lips… my… tongue.”

Seven was suddenly silenced by the redhead’s lips smashing into hers. This kiss was filled with want. The same want Seven had.

Seven pulled the Captain onto her lap as their tongues entwined. They spent long moments, lost in each other, kissing, pulling back, diving back in, desperately seeking the warmth of each other. Their hands roamed along each other’s bodies, Janeway lightly cupped Seven’s breasts. Seven’s moan reverberated against the older woman’s lips and Janeway lost herself. She was not the Captain of a Starship, she was a woman in love with someone extraordinary. She was pure sensation. Seven’s eyes, her lips, her hands, her breasts, ignited more want. Seven’s hand slid up the Captains thigh, pushing her dress to her waist, her eager fingers clasping the waitsband of the older woman’s panties, tugging them down. The Captain immediately responded pressing into Seven’s seeking fingers. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a familiar voice: “Excellent, Captain Janeway! I see you have learned your lesson well.”

Kathryn pulled away from Seven, smiling at the Premier, “Yes, Premier.”

Lochk waved as his boat moved past them. Janeway held back tears, what was she doing? Whatever she ached for from Seven, she knew it could not continue once they left. She was going to break this exquisite soul’s heart. Despite her fury at B’Elanna for the lecture she’d received that morning, she felt the klingon had made valid points. Would she just hurt and confuse the young woman by acting on her desire on Rakla, knowing it could not continue once they were back on Voyager.

Seven could tell that Janeway was unhappy at being seen in an intimate embrace with the ex-Borg. She dipped her head and spoke tentatively, “Do not regret our interlude, Captain. It was meaningful to me and it would taint my remembrance of it if I felt it brought you undue anguish. If nothing else, look at it as a success, I believe we have succeeded in removing the Premier’s suspicion that we are not legitimately bonded.”

Janeway looked up, grabbed Seven’s hand and squeezed it, “Then I don’t regret it. But… there won’t be another one. I can’t give into this, Seven. Because, no matter how wonderful it would be, how much I want it, it would end once we were back on Voyager. I’m sorry. But that‘s just who I am. I have a responsibility to Voyager and my crew. I would never do anything to jeopardize my command authority, and having a fling with a crewmember would do that.”

Seven’s face twisted into confusion “A fling?”

“Or a relationship,” Janeway quickly recovered. “Even a relationship with someone I deeply care for. I hope you can understand that.”

“I do not,” Seven said then, lowered her head to Janeway’s shoulder and draped her arms around the petite redhead’s waist.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**DIPLOMATIC PALACE – 0700 HOURS -- DAY 4**

Janeway was standing in the solarium which was currently housing numerous small pots, each filled with soil collected from around the palace with various added nutrients. Only a few had sprouted and, of those, many were not thriving. Samantha Wildman looked completely defeated. “I’m sorry, Captain, I still haven’t figured out what’s wrong with these plants or the soil they’re in.” Janeway was incredibly disappointed, but she couldn’t afford to show that to the Lieutenant, who had worked tirelessly the last two days. “It’s okay, Lieutenant. We’ll find something else.”

“I have a theory,” Ensign Wildman said. “See this sprout?” She picked up a small pot that had a sturdy green sprout. “One of the seeds I planted was alfalfa from the hydroponics bay. It’s the only one that’s thrived. There could be a reason for this. Their soil is too low in nitrogen,” the lieutenant said. “It’s been leeched by the way they plant. They don’t replenish what a crop takes from the soil by planting a crop that feeds it.”

“They don’t rotate crops?” Janeway asked.

“No,” Seven interjected, “Again, in an effort to control prices and eliminate competition, the Guildmember’s Council dictates what crops each farmer may plant. If you are a grain farmer, you may only grow grain.”

Samantha Wildman agreed. “They need to rotate in a crop that will put nitrogen back into the soil. On Earth, it’s usually peas or legumes. Which is why I tested one pot with alfalfa. I have no way of knowing what would be comparable to that on Rakla. I need to do more research on their native foods.”

“How long will that take?” Janeway asked. “We’re heading into our fourth day and I haven’t been able to do much without anything substantial to offer. Technology means nothing to them.”

“It could take me days to find what I need,” Wildman explained. “Because of translation difficulties. I’ve tried to explain what a pea or a legume is and they have no concept. They may call it something else entirely. My plan is to head to the market and comb the stalls looking for anything that’s legume-like.”

“Take Cadet Gower and Tal Celes to help. I need this solution by the end of the day.”

The Ensign nodded, “Yes, Captain. I’m on it.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**GUILD HALL –1200 HOURS – DAY 4**

The Captain was standing, facing the Premier. “I’m sorry, Premier, but I cannot pay that price for the dilithium.”

“Enough!” He barked. “We grow weary of your obstinancy, Captain Janeway. It is our belief that you have no intention of bargaining, but are using this as a delaying tactic while your wives are out stealing our secrets!”

With that, the huge oak doors swung open and guards entered, pulling Samantha Wildman, Tal Celes and O’mron behind him, in shackles.

“These women were found in the market, plying secrets from our guild members!” Lochk announced.

The guild members shouted in outrage. The jaundiced, portly Mining Minister stood and pointed angrily at Lt. Torres, “The brown one has been in our mines, asking questions!”

Another guild member yelled, “One of them was in our fields yesterday, stealing handfuls of soil without permission!”

The Premier looked to Janeway, profoundly disappointed, “Is this true, Captain?”

“Please hear me out, Premier,” she beseeched him. “This is a simple misunderstanding. My Sixth Wife was simply trying to learn why your crops were failing.”

The Premier shook his head, “Ignorance is no excuse, Captain. I am sorry, but these three wives will be taken into custody. A trial will be set and, if they have stolen from us, they will be punished according to our laws.”

The redhead sank into her seat, “I implore you, Premier, to forgive them this trespass. It is my own fault that they resorted to this. I was the one who instructed them to do these explorations. And you know how a happy wife loves to make her husband happy. It was merely an exuberance on their part, to please me.”

“I understand, Captain,” Lochk said quietly. “But, the law is the law. They must face a trial by the guild members. It is required in our system of justice. If guilty, punishment will be determined at that time.” Premier Lochk turned to the guards, “Take these women to the holding cells.” Lochk turned to the Captain, “An Advisement Counselor will be assigned to you to aid in preparing your defense. Meanwhile, you are free to consult your wives freely to gather whatever evidence you need. I promise you, no harm will come to them.” At that statement, the Premier gifted the assemblage with an imperial glare, “We will not engage in the beastly practice of some cultures, where truth is obtained by torture. No matter how deeply damaging their insults to our land, we do not let that lead us in our actions. I remind the guild members of this now, on the chance that one of you may decide to mete out your own justice. We are a civilized people. We have attained greatness through our enlightenment. We will not revert back to the ways of the mob. Is that understood?”

Janeway watched as the guild members who had shouted the loudest shrank back in shame.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**HOLDING CELLS – 1400 HOURS – DAY 4**

The Captain went immediately from the hall to the holding cells to find out what happened.

“We were just asking questions,” Tal Celes told her.

Janeway nodded. “What kind of questions?”

Wildman spoke up, “What kind of soil to plant the seeds in. What crop yielded the biggest harvest, where it was in the landscape, did it get sun longer during the day? Things like that.”

The redhead sagged, “Questions one would ask if they were planning on growing a crop to compete with the locals.” She tilted her head up to give the women a disappointed look. “You knew how they felt about their livelihoods. You knew their biggest fear was competition which would drive their crop prices down. And you didn’t think asking how to grow the biggest bounty of food was going to set off all sorts of alarms?”

The three women bowed their heads, repentant. “I’m sorry, Captain,” Wildman murmured. “It was my responsibility...”

Janeway waved her hand in dismissal, “Don’t blame yourself. There’s no time for that. We have to figure out how to get out of this. It’s not good. We’re at their complete mercy because I’ve made no progress for the dilithium. I’d beam all of us of out of here right now if it weren’t for the fact that Voyager wouldn’t make it ten thousand meters before she’d run out of fuel.” Janeway looked at Samantha Wildman, “If only you’d gotten more of those seeds to grow. Then I’d have something.”

The four women sat in the silence of their disappointment.

“It can’t be their seeds,” Wildman spoke. “But we can grow something. The pot with Voyager’s alfalfa, it grew. I had more transported down to plant tomorrow.”

The Captain seemed wary, “You believe we can plant those seeds and have visible growth within a few days?”

Samanatha shook her head, “No. It would take at least two to three weeks. But… maybe shorter if you inject the soil samples with nitrogen, Have them beam down some artificial sun lamps – let them shine on the plants 24/7, put together a special electrolyte water and water daily. I once sped up the process of a mung bean by doing that, it was about 2 inches tall by the sixth day. That might be all we’d need.”

“Six days,” the Captain repeated. “I think we can find a way to delay things here and there to get six days. Tell me what I need to do.” The Captain sat on Wildman’s cot and listened as she sketched out a plan.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**HOLDING CELLS – DAY 5**

Janeway and her crewmembers were consulting with their Advisement Counselor. After relaying the details of their activities on the day they were arrested, the plae, ocher-tinted Raklan nodded his head, stroking his golden beard for several moments.

“It is clear that you have committed a crime,” he said, “but the severity of it is negligible. The usual punishment for this offense is a monetary fine, a few days in our jail and a dozen lashes. I may be able to ask for time served and argue for a reduction of the lashes… or plea for the soft lash, usually reserved for children. They are tolerable and leave no marks. However,” he sucked in a deep breath, “I can only do that if you plead guilty.”

“Guilty?!” The women cried.

“Counselor,”Janeway interjected, “Their intentions were innocent. If they plead guilty they are saying they were not. Can we not plead Not Guilty and have a trial where this can be explained?”

“Absolutely!” The Raklan exclaimed. “You have a right to a trial.” He opened a large leather ledger and flipped through several pages. “Ah, yes, if you plead not guilty, a trial can be scheduled in six roins time.”

“Six roins?!” Janeway yelped, “That’s seven months from now. We can’t stay here for seven months, Counselor, We’re on a long journey to our home, such a delay would be devastating to my crew.”

The bearded Rakln shrugged his shoulders, “I am sorry, Captain Janeway, but the dockets are full. Sex roins is actually rather quick. Again, I urge you to plead guilty and pay the fine. You will be on your way in no more than 4 or 5 letds.”

“Is there any way to eliminate the lashes, it is considered barbaric by our people’s standards.”

“I will argue that point at the hearing,” the Counselor informed them. “Perhaps I can shame them into relenting. But, it will be difficult without having anything to barter in exchange for the elimination.”

“Barter? Like, a heftier fine?”

He shook his head, “No. Something substantial that the Magistrate could not say no to.”

Janeway looked at Wildman, “We may be able to come up with something.”

“That would be helpful. So, we go before the magistrate in 4 letds. The judgment will be issued and then there is a full day of paperwork that must be tended to.”

“You people love paperwork, don’t you?”

“It is necessary for our records. Nothing is done on Rakla without thorough documentation.”

With that, the Counselor unfolded in a gentle flow and bid his adieus. Janeway turned to her crewmembers, “If we get those seeds to sprout I time, we can present them at the hearing. Hopefully I can use them as a bargaining chip to avert the “lashes.” We’ll pay a fine and go. Any advice, Ensign Wildman on how we can speed the sprouting process up?”

“Unfortunately, no. Not with the resources we have. We’re sort of stuck.”

Janeway nodded, “Alright. Get some sleep. I’m heading to the solarium to sweet talk some seeds.” With that, the Captain turned and left.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**THE PALACE DAYS 6-10**

The next several days were a buzz of activity as the Captain and her crew worked around the clock to coax the seedlings into sprouts.

Seven had largely avoided the Captain and the solarium. Janeway was a little annoyed by this. She could really use the young Astrometrics officer’s Borg ingenuity right now but it appeared that her resentment over being rejected had taken precedence over the need to gain some kind of bargaining chip with the Raklans.

To make matters worse, Seven had become distracted in her duties. Janeway often found her seated in a corner, fiddling with her tricorder. So far, she’d seen the young woman dismember and re-build it three times. She was extremely disappointed. She had expected Seven to to at least continue to carry out her duties despite the Captain’s rebuff. For now, she held off on scolding her, she didn’t want to do anything to worsen the young woman’s already poor reaction to being rejected.

She held her tongue for five days, but, frustrated with the lack of progress on the sprouts, she called a meeting the evening before the hearing to brainstorm a plan that might save the three women from their punishment.

Om’Ron spoke, “It turns out all the underground passageways leading into and out of the Palace connect with a series of secret tunnels to the dilithium mines. Apparently, when Rakla was a monarchy a millenia ago, this is how the King made sure he wasn’t being cheated.”

B’Elanna continued, “We could steal enough dilithium to transport everyone off and get maybe 10 lightyears from here.”

“So,” Janeway grouched, “Commit an even worse crime?” She wasn’t in the mood for this kind of thinking. “And once we’re ten lightyears away, what happens then? Are there any M class planets? Any dilithium stores? THINK PEOPLE!” Janeway was pissed. “Have you learned nothing about Starfleet principles or even basic common sense?” The room went quiet. “Well?” she glared at them.

She saw Seven bent over her dismantled tricorder, “Stop fiddling with that damn tricorder! If I see you avoiding the Solarium and playing with that thing one more time… is that really all you could put your attention on while three crewmembers are facing corporal punishment?”

Seven’s jaw jutted forward in defiance, “My attention has been almost solely on Ensign Wildman and Cadets Tal Celes and Amelie Gower.”

“Almost solely?”

“It is not optimal, I agree. But a portion of my mind has been preoccupied, against my will, by a series of events that occurred on a boat ride. I have not invited these intrusions. They merely present themselves. Prior to said boat ride, I had never experienced such a loss of control over my Borg ability to process data. I apologize for having disappointed you, Captain but I am equally disappointed in the loss of my concentration. It pains me to know that my distraction may cause my imprisoned crewmates otherwise avoidable pain.”

With that Seven turned and left, leaving a furious Captain and several gaping mouths.

MORNING OF THE HEARING DAY 11

Janeway and B’Elanna stood in the solarium, their heart’s dropping. There was no sign of green, not even the tip of a sprout.

 _“Fuck,”_ Janeway thought. She would just have to beg for mercy.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**THE HEARING DAY 11**

The Judiciary Room was packed. Apparently the news that foreigners were accused of stealing Raklan secrets was a matter of some public interest. Advisement Cunselor Optia was seated at a large table set before the judge. To his left sat Wildman, Celes and Gower. Janeway sat behind them, whispering consultation with Optia.

In the center of the room stood a large, tufted, throne-like chair, set upon an oaken riser. A large uniformed guard called out. “To all gathered, silence! Show deferance to Magistrate Mest Unkor!” The assemblage stood as an eight foot tall, wizened, silvery-white Raklan, sporting a bald pate and long, silken sideburns, flowed into the Judiciary Room. He carried a large, golden staff as he took his seat on the riser. He stamped his staff on the wooden boards in three distinct raps.“Sit,” He commanded. The crowd shuffled back to their seats as the opposing Counselor rose, “Wise sir,” he said, “these foreign women have been charged with theft of Raklan secrets, subterfuge of the regulations and illegal knowledge.”

The judge looked at the defense table, “How do you plead?”

Counselor Optia stood, “My clients plead guilty but, ignorant, Wise Sir.” A murmur ran through the crowd.

Optia spoke up to be heard, “It is a legally allowed plead, Wise Sir.” He grabbed a thick ledger from the table, opened it and presented it to the Magistrate. “It has been accepted in prior trials, and is precedent for a reduction of punishment. Particularly in the case of off-worlders who have only been on Rakla for less than 6 Letds, which was determined to be insufficient time for an alien species to have learned the entire system of laws on Rakla.” Janeway was pleased. Optia had been doing his due dilligence.

The Magistrate tugged at a beaded necklace and pulled up a pair of reading glasses. He placed them on the bridge of his thin nose and perused the ledger. When done, he closed the book and handed it back to Optia.

“Denied,” he grunted and slammed his staff to the floor, the raps vibrating out underneath Janeway’s feet. The crowd leapt to it’s feet to cheer. The Captain felt the hair on her arms go up. Something was not right. This had a distinctly bad vibe to it.

“Plead again,” the Magistrate ordered.

Optia bent over a pile of loose papers, shaking. A bead of sweat made it’s way down his forehead.

“Not guilty,” Optia said.

The Magistrate rapped his staff again, “Denied! Plead again.”

Optia shuffled through a few more papers, then, his shoulders sagging, croaked out, “Guilty, Wise Sir.”

“Plea accepted. Make your case for punishment.”

“I ask for a reduced fine, prison to be for time served and no lashes.”

“Reduced fine, accepted,” The magistrate rapped his staff. “Time served, accepted,” another deep rap. “No lashes, denied” Two rumbling raps.

Janeway felt nausea creeping up on her.

“Then I ask for soft lashes. These are mere women. They have no training, no education, they are feeble minded… like a child.”

The Magistrate stopped to consider this. “Soft lashes, accepted,” he said and lightly rapped his staff.

The State’s Counselor bolted up, “I dissent to these punishments!”

“Make your case,” The Magistrate intoned.

The Counselor grabbed a three inch thick document and began waving it, “These women are not like children!” he cried, “I have received extensive documentation that prove that these women have all been educated!” The crowd gasped.

“They are highly skilled technicians on the starship Voyager. Furthermore, they are not the wives of Captain Kathryn Janeway, but soldiers under her command!”

The Magistrate sat up, glaring over his glasses at Janeway. The State’s Counselor continued, “I have documentation provided by servants placed in Janeway’s household that prove they were not only aware of the strict laws guarding Raklan livelihoods, but that the Captain sent her soldiers on a mission to ply proprietary agricultural secrets in order to grow their own crops and destroy the entirety of Rakla’s Agricultural livelihood!”

Janeway erupted, “That is a lie! We are not soldiers, we are scientists, explorers!”

The Magistrate began pounding his staff, “Arrest that woman!” The uniformed guard quickly made his way to Janeway and slapped shackles on her wrists. That didn’t slow the petite redhead down, “Our only mission was to aid Rakla, to discover what was causing your crops to fail and find a solution!”

The Magistrate pounded his staff, “Silence!”

The guard put his large white hand over Janeway’s mouth. The Magistrate nodded, satisfied with this solution. “I will now pass judgment. The defendants will stand.”

As her three crewmembers stood, they looked back at their Captain, confusion coloring their faces.

“For the crime of willfully engaging in theft of soil, twenty lashes. For the crime of knowingly gaining secrets guarded by law… death by hanging. As death is the larger of these punishments, in an act of mercy by the government of Rakla, I hereby dismiss the punishment of lashes. I also dismiss all charges against Captain Janeway so that she may be present at her soldiers’ hangings. Take them to the gallows!”

The judiciary room erupted in cheers. So this is what they’d come for. To watch what they thought were their enemies, their adversaries be sentenced to death.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**THE GALLOWS -- DAY 11**

Standing at the gallows, Janeway watched as the hangman placed hoods on Wildman, Celes and Cadet Gower. Knowing they were running out of time and ideas, the Captain quickly tapped her commbadge, “Tuvok, lock on my comm signal and the biosignatures of Wildman, Celes and Gower for immediate transport.” She was met with static. She tapped again, “Tuvok…”

“Your technology has been disabled, Captain,” she turned to find Premier Lochk beside her. “All of your technology was disabled prior to the hearing to prevent just such a thing from occurring.”

“Do not do this, Premier, I beseech you. These women are innocent. They were only acting to help Rakla.”

“Only Rakla helps Rakla. About 100 Solar Turns ago our world had become glutted with goods and foods, saturating the market, driving prices down. Crops rotted in the fields, carpenters, basketweavers, farmers, cloth merchants, mills, began to go broke. All because we did not strictly control output and guard each tradesman’s secrets. If one Akla herdsman knew that another Akla herdsman’s cattle thrived on sorchan, then only the sorchan farmer would flourish. If one farmer received a good price for kolep, then all farmers produced kolep, destroying its market value. It was greed and it was bringing our civilization to it’s knees. The government stepped in and created the system we use today. You have toured Rakla. The people are happy, healthy. They all contribute to our society and they all earn wages that can support their households. We are thriving.”

“Ecxept your crops are failing. Your soil is dead. I believe Voyager can fix this.”

“You rely on technology to make your food. You know nothing.”

“Your resistance to all technology is shortsighted. Maybe nothing I offered thus far was useful to you, but you ended negotiations too soon. And, if you delay this hanging another two days, I believe we-- ”

“Enough!” The premier barked. “Delay, delay, delay. That is what you are good at, Captain. Always promising, ‘tomorrow I will have something better.’ You had six days before the hearing. Still nothing. Unless you have a tangible solution, something real and valuable, I am not interested in your empty promises.”

He turned away to watch the three women as nooses were draped around their necks. Janeway rushed the structure, “Do not do this! These women are innocent!”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the hangman crossed to the lever, placing his hand on it. As he started to push down, he was suddenly hit by phaser fire and fell back. Janeway swivelled to find Seven standing at the entrance to the courtyard, phaser in hand. How had she done that? All their weapons had been disabled. And what did she think would happen? She could fight off every Raklan with one phaser?

She watched as Seven tapped her commbadge, “Lt Torres, bring in the product.”

“Seven,” Janeway gasped. “How did you get your commbadge to work?” Before she could reply B’Elanna Torres wheeled in a large, wooden cart filled with bright green sprouted pots. Hundreds of them. The crowd gasped and swarmed to examine them. The Premier turned to Janeway, “What is the meaning of this?”

“The meaning of this, Premier, is we have solved you crop problems.” She gestured toward the cart, “Please, examine them.” She crossed with him to the cart and watched as he picked up pot after pot, his face twisted in awe. “How have you achieved this?”

“This is not my achievement,” Seven said, “It is the achievement of the blonde who has a noose around her neck.” She nodded to Samantha Wildman. “You were about to murder the one person who could have solved your agricultural devastation.”

The premier swivelled his head in horror, “Release these women! Immediately!” The hangman stumbled over to them, work=ing swiftly to untie their hands and remove their hoods.

Lochk crossed to the gallows and held his hand out, helping the women down. “Samantha Wildman, how did you achieve this?”

“Unfortunately, the crops were failing because of your policy of only allowing one crop to be planted. It depletes your soil of nitrogen. Nitrogen is an essential nutrient for healthy soil. Without it, the soil can no longer support plant growth.”

The Premier looked stricken, “How will we regulate production? Guard secrets?”

“You can still regulate production, but you can’t just plant a single crop on a field. They have to be rotated yearly with nitrogen rich plants. These sprouts are not native to Rakla. They’re from Earth. They’re called ‘alfalfa.’”

“Alfalfa,” the premier whispered.

“They return nitrogen to the soil.”

“But what is this plant good for?”

Wildman reached out, pulled a few tender sprouts out of a pot, blew as much dirt off as she could and popped them in her mouth. “They’re food,” she said. “They’re high in protein. They’d make an excellent feed for your akla.”

“And you grew them in six days?”

Wildman looked uncertain, “Well, I’ve never grown them this abundantly in six days.”

“Seven did that,” B’Elanned piped in.

Janeway turned to her young protogee. “Seven?”

“I modified my tricorder to stimulate growth,” she said. ‘That is why I was doing nothing but ‘fiddling’ with it, Captain.” Janeway felt appropriately scolded.

“What is this tricorder?” The Premier asked.

“It’s technology, Premier,” Janeway grinned.

His mouth opened and closed several times.

Janeway continued, “A technology we can provide materials and plans for so that every farmer will have one.”

He touched the tricorder reverently. “Technology. Yes. It is time for a new Rakla. Captain, will you help me draw up your offer to present to the Guildmembers tomorrow?”

“Paperwork?” she snorted. “How about, along with acceptance of technolgy, you give up paperwork?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the Premier sniffed. “Paper provides three livelihoods: the plant to make the paper gives the farmer a livelihood, the factory that makes the paper gives hundreds of workers a livelihood and the dozens of merchants who sell it are provided with livelihoods. Then there are the inkmakers, the penmakers, erasermakers. You are very smart, Captain, but sometimes you have dumb ideas.”

“Fine, let’s settle the paperwork, because I want to get home and spend some time with my wives.”

“They are not your wives,” he reminded her.

“They support me, they comfort me, they listen to me and,” she nodded to Seven “They save my ass by doing things I expressly tell them not to do.”

The premier laughed, “Yes. They are wives.”

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**BANQUET HALL -- DAY 11**

The Premier had arranged a celebration to honor Samantha Wildman and Seven of Nine for their breakthrough efforts in solving their crop crisis.

Captain Janeway was so pleased to see Seven get the attention she so seldom got for her exemplariness. The Astrometrics Officer was not as moved by the attention, but, endured it for the sake of Ensign Wildman, who deserved to be in the spotlight for once.

She had worked quietly beside her many times and was impressed by her keenintellect, and her modesty qnd reserve when it came to her contributions. Seven had stayed awake the entire five nights of the Ensign’s captivity determined to modify the tricorder so that it could stimulate growth of the alfalfa seeds. That the Captain thought she was shirking infuriated Seven. Janeway did not know her at all. Did she really think Seven would allow anything to happen to the mother of Naomi Wildman?

The Captain had tried to make amends immediately after she rescued the crewmembers, but Seven had simply turned and walked away. She was very angry at the way Janeway had teased her with her attentions, only to shut them down when caught. Leaving the young Astrometrics Officer hurt and ashamed.

Lt. Torres was a little peeved at her commanding office as well. She’d warned the Captain to be starightforward with her feelins about Seven and the redhead had ignored it all and put Seven through an emotional rollercoaster. The worst moment had been watching the scolding she gave Seven about the tricorder. The revelation that the Ice Princess was struggling through heartbreak triggered a sense of compassion for the poor young woman and B’Elanna had been trying her best to let Seven know she could be a shoulder to lean on.

Janeway arrived at the Celebration late, the paperwork session having gone longer than she expected. When she arrived it was to a Raklan guildmember toasting Seven and Samantha followed by a rousing standing ovation. As everyone cleared out to the dance floor, Kathryn approached B’Elanna, seated alone at their table.

“Lieutenant,” she nodded.

“Captain. How’d the paperwork go?”

“The Premier said we can expect an offer of as much dilithium as we want, plenty of local produce, barrels of Raklan ale and as many sexual devices any of the crew would like to take with them.”

“Nice job, boss,” she teased as she passed Janeway a sloak. Kathryn took it and downed it, “God, these are heaven,” she said. “It’s a sin to be that good.”

They laughed and Kathryn’s eye suddenly caught Seven on the dance floor, her arms wrapped around Lieutenant Om’Ron, sharing a kiss.

“What the hell does Om’ron think she’s doing? She’s got a wife!”

“Yeah. They broke up.”

“And she’s already latched on to Seven?”

“What do you care?” B’Elanna huffed, handing her another sloak. “You’re never going to have a relationship with her. It’s against Starfleet regulations. “

“Not exactly. I mean, she’s not a crewmember.”

“Yeah, but you are her superior officer.”

“I know,” The Captain sighed.

“And, you’ve got 13 years on her…”

“I know.”

“May-December romances are rarely successful long term...”

“B’Elanna,” Janeway sagged. “I am fully aware—"

“So what if she’s in love with you?” B’Elanna scoffed, “Love isn’t everything… have another sloak.”

“You think this is easy for me?” She snapped at the half-Klingon. “You think I want to live like this? When you’re the Captain and you’ve stranded your crew 30,000 lightyears from home, you don’t indulge anything that could make them doubt your command authority or feel resentful that you have something they don’t.”

“No one… not one member of your crew, would begrudge you someone to love. Everyone knows what misery you’re in. We all know the guilt you carry. None of us want that for you. As a matter of fact, just among the crew here, everyone is wondering why you and Seven aren’t together. Because, honestly, lady? There isn’t anyone else on Voyager who wants to tangle with you. And you need that. You need someone who tells you no. Who doesn’t revere you or fear you. And Chakotay fears you. Also, based on your interactions with him, I can tell he doesn’t throw off the kind of sparks for you that Seven throws off.” B’Elanna shelled two more sloaks and handed one to her Captain. Janeway downed the briny delicacy and watched as Om’Ron slid her hands down to Seven’s swaying hips, pulling her against her groin.

“Are they drunk?” Janeway gasped.

“Om’ron is drunk, Seven is tipsy and I gave her ten sloaks.”

“What? B’Elanna! You know what they do!”

“Seven came to me and asked me to help her have ‘fun’ tonight… asked me to help her experience all five senses at their maximum capacity. She’s been through a lot in the last week and a half. She completely drained herself by staying awake five nights in a row to get that tricorder modified. All while dealing with a broken heart.” B’Elanna grabbed two more shells, “Another round?” She asked.

“B’Elanna what’s going on? Why all the sloaks?”

“You want another one or not? It’s no skin off my nose.”

“Of course I want more. But, why do you want them?”

“Oh, that. Yeah. See, Tom heard about the shenanigans on Rakla and tasked me with the duty of seducing Meghan Delaney. It’s a huge fantasy of his, so, I’m on a mission, lady.” She passed grabbed two shells, passed one to Janeway and they gulped them down.

“I want it noted,” Janeway said, “that I’m only eating these because their delicious.”

“Me too,” winked B’elanna. She turned and called out ot Meghan Delaney, “Hey Sexy!” Want another sloak?” Janeway watched as the curvaceous blonde slinked over to the table, took a sloak and seductively slurped it past her pink, pouty lips. “Dance, Lieutenant?” Delaney growled.

The Klingon looked at Janeway with a leering grin, “Mission accomplished.” She turned back to Meghan, “I’d be delighted.” As they crossed off B’Elanna slid her hand down to the woman’s shapely buttocks and gave it a squeeze.

The Captain sat alone at the table, watching all her crewmembers on the dance floor as they engaged in various stages of seduction with several strapping young Raklan guildmembers. She bitterly downed two more sloaks and thought about what her chief engineer had told her. Everything she’d said was true. She’d neatly outlined all of Janeway’s own objections to entering a relationship with her Astrometrics officer. “Fun,” she muttered. “Everyone gets to have fun except me.”

Her eyes roamed the room and caught Seven and O’mron again, lips locked, gyrating against each other. Before she knew what was happening she’d crossed the dance floor. “May I cut in?” she smoothly husked, knowing no one could tell the Captain no.

“No,” Seven replied.

Om’ron’s head swiveled quickly from Seven to her Captain, fear coloring her eyes. “Seven,” she scolded. “Of course, Captain. One dance can’t hurt. Can it Seven?”

 _“Oh, you sweet, naïve young thing,”_ Janeway thought as she stepped in and wrapped her arms around Seven’s shoulders.

“I’m worried about you,” she told the young ex-Borg. “Ten sloaks, Seven?”

“I asked Lt. Torres to aid me in accessing all five of my human senses. I wished to experience each sensation as, once we leave Rakla, I will not have the freedom nor courage to do so.”

“You can still continue a relationship with Lt Om’Ron once we’re back on Voyager,” Janeway replied. “I’m sure she will engage all of your senses… repeatedly.”

Seven glared at her. “You do not have the privilege of being ‘jealous’, Captain. No matter what authority you have over me… or Lt O’mron.”

“I apologize,” the petite redhead murmured. “I apologize for everything. For giving you mixed signals, for scolding you about the tricorder…”

Seven’s eyes grew wide, filled with tears. “Why did you hurt me so? Why did you shame me?”

In that moment, Janeway finally understood the depth of her betrayal to this vulnerable young woman. “It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my own failings as a human being.”

Seven looked surprised, “You are not a perfect human being? But… you have been instructing me in my humanity,”

She shook her head, “You are not who I believed you were.”

“I’m not what anyone on this ship believes I am.” Janeway told her. “I stopped being human six years ago. I haven’t allowed myself to to be human, for so long, I shut down a part of me. The only time it made itself known was when I was with you.”

“I make you feel more human?”

“Oh God, yes. You make all my human senses come alive. I am on fire with my humanity when I’m in your presence. Despite what I made you believe, you are exquisitely human, Seven. You are tender, thoughtful, honest, loyal and kind. You are decent, you have impeccable integrity. You put your own wellbeing behind that of others, knowing you could not regenerate, you stayed awake for five days to ensure the safety of your fellow crewmen. I could only hope to be as stellar a human being as you.”

“My senses are also on fire in your presence,” the blonde murmured. “The _sight_ of you naked in the bedchamber…” She leaned down, nuzzled into the Captain’s neck, “The _smell_ of your musk…” Kathryn felt her nipples harden as Seven’s tongue teased at her throat. “The _taste_ of your salt-sweet skin…” Seven slid her hand into the Captains trousers, pushing her panties aside to brush lightly over her pubic hair, “The _feel_ of your wetness in response to me…” Janeway emitted a low, gutteral moan. “The _sound_ of your pleasure under my searching fingers...”

Kathryn tilted up and tenderly kissed the gorgeous blonde, “I’m in love with you, Seven. I want you to be with me, not just now, not just here, but wherever we are and for as long as we live.”

Seven gripped her Captain around the waist and whirled them along the edge of the dance floor until she reached the the thick, red velvet curtains that draped along the length of the hall. She pushed them through into the privacy of their shadows, found a door, opened it and whisked them inside a small pantry.

Seven, what are you..?”

The ex-Borg shoved Janeway against the wall, grinding into her. Kathryn pulled at Seven’s gown straps, releasing a breast. She seized it, her lips latching onto a nipple, swabbing her tongue over the hardening nub. Her hands frantically pulled at the hem of Seven’s dress and were rewarded by the revelation that Seven was not wearing underwear. She snaked her fingers down and around, gently raking her fingernails across her Seven’s soft, round bottom. Seven felt desire flood between her thighs and, needing to gain access, she deftly unclasped and removed Janeway’s slacks and panties in one fell swoop.

The Captain felt strong hands lift her higher against the wall then, without warning, the young woman expertly slid inside her with a pulsing, throbbing, fleshy, phallus.

“Seven, how…?“

“First… Wive’s… gift,” Seven gasped in ragged breaths.

Janeway leaned back, expecting their heated exchange to continue apace. Instead, Seven slowed to an interminable, slow, tease, pulling her pulsing phallus out in gentle, slow glides, teasing at her lover’s slick opening then slowly pushing in again to its hilt. This was torture. Delicious, slow, exquisite torture. In the thrall of her young lover’s expertise, Janeway relaxed, let go, put Seven in charge.

Seven bent her head to observe the heady pleasure of her thick appendage thrusting in and out of her Captain, eliciting accompanying sounds of approval with each thrust. Kathryn pulled the young woman’s face up and they locked eyes as her beautiful Astrometrics Officer stroked effortlessly.

“You are wrong, Kathryn,” Seven breathed out, “You are perfection.”

This sent the redhead into a delirium of need. She began to grind shamelessly against the thrusting phallus. Seven, overcome by her lover’s feral pas de deux, increased her speed, needing to fuck her Captain senseless.

“Oh, yes. Like that, Seven. Just like that. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“I... apologize... Captain,” Seven choked out, “but, I must take you.” The blonde thrust into Janeway in a perfectly timed, Borg-internal-chronometer metered pace. This was no puny human effort with random fluctuations, stop and start, errant thrusts, no, this was Borg precision timed to the nanosecond.

Seven gripped the redhead tighter, dropping her head to that elegant shoulder, her mouth landing next to Kathryn’s ear where she gasped for air in rhythm to her thrusts. Janeway had never been so aroused by anything in her life. God help her, she wasn’t sure she was going to make it out of this alive.

And then… it arrived. Like an ion storm, crackling through their bodies, exploding out from their throbbing centers. They came in hard, quaking, waves as Seven continued to pump into Kathryn, triggering a second and third round of convulsive orgasms. They cried out, clasped to each other and held on while murmuring their love for one another. Outside, they could hear the crowd crying out for a toast to Seven and Samantha.

The Captain slid back into her trousers, ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m so sorry, love. I want to stay here and hold you in my arms forever but, we should get back to the party…”

Seven nodded, “I will go first, wait a few moments so as not to arouse suspicion.”

“The hell I will.” The Captain grabbed her lover’s hand and pulled her out of the darkness into the ovation of the waiting crowd.

**~~< <<:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:>>>~~ **

**VOYAGER – 6 MONTHS LATER**

The Captain stood in the mess hall in her dress whites, fiddling nervously with her collar. She turned to Tom Paris, next to her, “You have the ring?”

He flicked his pinky finger up to show the saphire and diamond wedding band, safely snug.

“What are you so nervous about?” He teased. “That she’s gonna stand you up? Where would she go?”

“She’s escaped in a shuttle more than once,” the Captain retorted.

Ensign Harry Kim began to play the wedding march on his clarinet and Seven swept into the room with B’Elanna Torres, who she’d asked to “give her away.” The room gasped at the statuesque blond in her ivory Paris chiffon gown.

Was this really happening? Janeway thought. Had she really managed to snag the love of her life 30,000 lightyears from home? If someone had told her 7 months ago that she’d be getting married to Seven of Nine, she would’ve thought they’d gone mad. But, after their return from Rakla, their relationship had flourished. And, B’Elanna had been right, no one resented the Captain finding love. Well, except for Lt. Om’ron, who’d been pissy for a few weeks. But, one private talk had straightened that out. She remembered the security officer standing at attention in Janeway’s quarters…

_“Is there something you need to say to me?” The Captain growled._

_“No, Captain,” the Bajoran said._

_“Permission to speak freely, Lieutenant.”_

_Om’ron was insulted, “Really? The woman who used her command authority to steal my date promises she won’t use her command authority to punish me if I tell her what a bitch she is?”_

_Kathryn had flinched at that, but held her composure. “That is exactly what I’m telling you. I can’t have one of my security officers stomping around here pouting and pissed off at me.”_

_The Bajoran shook her head, “Okay. You didn’t want to have anything to do with Seven until I took an interest. I mean, it’s just sad. Some older woman jealous of her Astrometric sOfficer’s interest in an age appropriate partner.”_

_Ouch, that hurt. “So, you’re problem is that I’m too old and that I only wanted Seven because I was jealous of your youth?”_

_“And you used the dick move of being the Captain to literally snatch her out of my arms that night.”_

_“That I plead guilty to and apologize for. The other two, frankly, are bullshit and none of your business. How old I am, what my intentions were? Not your business. Not your business to assume or insinuate or gossip about.”_

_Om’ron’s head shot up._

_“Yes, I know all about what you’ve been telling the crew. That’s okay. I wear the big girl panties on this ship, I can take it. But, Seven? She’s had enough trouble being accepted. And, creating a hostile ship environment for a fellow crewmember is a demotion worthy offense.”_

_“So, the no retribution part was a lie...”_

_“No. I’m not going to demote you. But, this behavior gives me great pause. Having a security officer resentful of me doesn’t make me trust, if I’m stuck somewhere and need help, that you’ll have my back.”_

_“Captain, I would never… I will always have your back…”_

_“Can you understand why I would doubt that? Due to your recent behavior?”_

_“Yes ma’am,” Om’ron hung her head._

_“Hurt feelings are understandable, but you will need to restore my trust in you.”_

_The Lieutenant was near tears, “I would never, never allow any harm to come to you Captain. I apologize for anything I did that made you believe that.”_

_“Dismissed,” Janeway said. Lieutenant Om’Ron turned and left here quarters, appropriately scolded._

As Seven reached the Captain, they clasped hands and turned to Chakotay to take their vows.


End file.
